This research program intends to improve the therapy of a specific hematologic malignancy, namely multiple myeloma. The investigation of new drugs and treatment regimens will include pharmacologic and toxicologic studies in man based on investigations in experimental animals. Tumor regression will be correlated with multiple clinical and laboratory parameters in order to assess those disease features of importance in the evaluation of response and survival. Ancillary methods of therapy will be employed in order to increase the opportunity for achieving disease remission as well as for improving the quality of response. The ultimate goal is adequate, long-term control of this malignant condition so that it no longer forms a major medical problem. Continued collaboration with other investigators in the Southwest Oncology Group will continue in all of these studies.